We will study micellar alkylation and esterolysis reactions. A dimethysulfoniumtetraalkylammonium dicationic surfactant has been prepared and will be evaluated in methyl transfer reactions with various nucleophilic substrates. Also in the process of synthesis are aryldiozonium ion surfactants and a phenol-functionalized surfactant. A detailed study will be undertaken of the esterolytic properties of a thiocholine surfactant. In addition, we will study kinetic stereochemical differentiation in the micellar esterolysis of diateroeomeric dipeptide esters. Finally, we will undertake the synthesis of extended surfactant peptides for use as catalysts and enzyme analogs.